


All of you

by DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands



Category: Basic Instinct (Movies), Hannibal (TV), Mænd & høns | Men & Chicken (2015)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Adam is a patient little sweetpie, Adam knows Elias is weird, Anal Sex, BabyFullFest, Bottom Adam, Crying baby bull, Dorks in Love, Elias is a big dork, Established Relationship, Fluff, Happy Ending, He loves him for it, Jealousy, Jean is Adam's ex, Living Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Top Elias (Men & Chicken), they both are
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 08:32:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11077878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands/pseuds/DaughterOfTheMurderHusbands
Summary: A story for Camille's super amazing #BabyBullFest! Elias finds out he isn't exactly the kind of man Adam dates, and after meeting his ex-boyfriend he realizes he needs to step up his game to keep him by his side.





	All of you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashyrogue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashyrogue/gifts).



> This is actually longer, but I don't think I will be able to finish it by the time the Baby Bull Fest is over because I have Amigdalitis....so just take this first part as I slowly make my way to finishing the rest.
> 
> Also, Basic Chickens is my life. Bye.
> 
> PS. Kris! I made a fic with no angst!!

"Angel, are you ok?" Elias looked at his boyfriend with a worried look on his face, they were chatting, happily, just a few seconds ago when Adam froze in the middle of the street. "Adam?"

He was looking dead ahead, Elias followed his sight but before he could notice anything odd Adam pulled his arm and dragged them both into a nearby shop.

"Don't you want to buy some..." Adam looked around. "Cake?"

"Are we celebrating something?"

"Do we need to be? It's just cake." Elias nodded ad looked around, all the cakes were carefully decorated with sugar flowers or tiny people that hardly looked edible. He found a lovely little tart with Adam's favorite fruits on top and decided to get one. It would be ok since it wasn't cake.

Adam smiled at him when he showed him the tart but his eyes drifted quickly back to the outside of the door. Peeking trough the window, he looked like a teenager hiding from his parents after skipping school.

"Are you certain you are all right?"

"Why?"

"You are acting odd. Is there something wrong? Did I do something? I've tried to hard to behave today because we don't have many dates and I promised that I wouldn't be the one to..."

Adam could hear Elias anxiety in his voice, his eyes were getting red and glossy like he would cry. He suddenly forgot about looking out, caressing his cheek and giving him a quick peck on the nose as Elias snorted a pleased yet sad little noise.

"Hey, darling, no. It's not you, ok? I saw someone I don't want to talk to."

"Did they hurt you?" Elias was on his guard know. Adam always had a hard time keeping up with the emotional roller coaster Elias could be. "If they did I will make them pay, Adam, I am very strong!"

"Oh, I know, darling, you are. But there is no need. Trust me."

"Then why are you hiding? Did you hurt them?"

"I probably did, yes."

"So you are being a coward?"

"Ok, now we're getting into offensive territory."

"I'm sorry."

"Let's just take the cake home" Adam eyes the street ad felt safe, opening the door for Elias to pass.

"It is not cake, it's a tart."

"Whatever you say, darling."

"They are quite different pastries. Tarts are much more delicate and..."

Adam looked at him as he talked, gently rubbing his hand against Elias's who quickly got the hint and held it. Adam blushed a pretty shade of pink as he went back to the peace he felt when walking next to his big crybaby bull just a few minutes before.

"Adam? Is that you?"

Fuck. Adam looked back only to consider he probably should have play deaf. No, it was ok, he was not about to run away because of an ex, but why is it always Jean? He is that rock that keeps getting into his shoe, the one he always came back to, no matter how bad the relationship was.

No, the relationship was amazing, Jean was the bad one. Adam looked at him, as handsome as ever, and it hit him right there. He and Elias could be brothers, fuck, he looked more like Elias than his actual brothers.

Jean must have noticed too because he had a pleased smile on his face as he scanned Elias from head to toe. His petulant smirk growing every second as he stopped on his old fashioned clothes or his face.

"If you wanted me back, you just had to ask. I could never say "no" to you, my dear".

"Fuck off, Jean."

"Adam, who is this?"

"Jean Le'Chiffre." He said immediately, offering his hand for Elias to shake, he did, bu he was not pleased, Adam could tell. "I am..."

"An ex..." Adam said, bluntly. Jen smiled even more.

"Not an ex, THE ex. Am I not?"

"Well, stay that way. As you can see I'm with someone else"

"Yes, I see you looked for someone really different this time, huh?" His voice was gently but the sarcasm was evident.

"Elias, we are leaving."

"Adam?" Elias's hand was still on Jean's, who eyes him with pure hatred Why hate him? Because he was a better boyfriend and Adam had picked him? That was unfair. He was about to say so when Adam insisted.

"Elias!"

"Yes, angel."

"See you around."

"I'd rather die." Adam barked back, stomping away as Elias followed confused.

\-----0000---

Adam refused to talk to him about his ex-boyfriend and Elias assumed they had a bad break up. He must be very stupid to let someone like Adam get away, but he could hate him since thanks to him he was now Elias's And he was by far the best thing that ver happened in his life.

His brothers hated him, Elia's knew. They considered Adam too fancy, too handsome and too interesting to be with someone like Elias. At first, Gabriel would constantly tell him not to get too attached since Adam would probably tire of him soon and leave him. And Elias had believed them, but Adam never did.

They became closer and closer until they decided to move in together and that was when Elias's life really changed for the best. He saw Adam every day, they had lunch together, bathed together, fucked every day and always cuddle in their sleep. He felt so irreversibly in love and the lovable life they shared had him floating in a cloud of bliss he never knew, even as a child.

It wasn't all perfect, they had small arguments about their jobs, their clothes, even the wayElias cooked Eggs. But they always moved pass them. So Elias was quite curious. What could have this Jean guy do that drew someone as patient and caring as Adam away?

He wanted to ask so bad, but Gabriel used to tell him that if someone doesn't want to talk about something it´s very rude to ask, so Elias kept quiet.

He got home the day after that to a huge flower bouquet sitting on top of the trash can. It had a small envelope but no card. Well, it was probably from the lady on apartment 12 who had so many dates. It was a waste of flowers.

It happened every day for around a week, he was really considering just taking the flowers in or asking the woman for the phone number of his date so he could tell him himself that she had no interest and that he should stop pursuing her and wasting precious flowers and expensive ribbons.

When he entered the apartment he heard a loud voice talking. Adam had company. Elias hated this friend of Adam's, Lilian. She was rude, ugly, loud and had awful taste in cheese. She disliked Elias too because he was always telling her all these things, or he did until Adam told him it was rude to bluntly tell people why you don't like them.

"Shut up, Elias will be home soon."

"I don't get why you are so upset, baby. It's just Jean, I thought you were over him and all lovey dovey with good all Bulldick over here."

Adam looked at the frame she pointed out, a picture of him and Elias when they first moved in. Elias had the face of someone who is so nervous he would just open his mouth and vomit. The memory made him smile fondly.

"I am! I am so over Jean, But why do I always bump into him?"

"Well, he does live around there."

"He is never fucking home, it was a small chance... And the asshole introduced himself as Le'Chiffre! The fucking nerve!"

Elias was frozen in the hallway, should he leave? Listening to people's conversations without their consent was rude, but it wasn't in him to move, his curiosity got the best of him.

"I though he only used that name for work."

"He does! He was trying to intimidate Elias. Gods, you should have seen him. He scanned him and then gave me this "I see you still want me" look."

"Well, Adam, they do look alike... Well, Jean is more..."

"More what?"

"More... like the guys you normally end up with?"

"What the hell does that even mean?" Elias wanted to know too.

"Well, baby, don't get this in the wrong way but, Elias is not the kind of guy you normally date. He is what? 40?"

"38, but that doesn't..."

"Shut up, I'm going to make a list. He has a boring job, he dresses like my grandfather, he has a hairstyle stuck in the past, he is weird, obnoxious, rude, emotional and clingy. He talks about cheese and chickens like it's something worth anyone's time."

Elias felt his eyes sting with tears. Why was Adam allowing her friend to speak that way? His clothes were fine, and working on Fancy Chicken Magazine chickens are his life so he knew a lot about them. Adam had never called him emotional or clingy, but he knew he was weird and rude. Gabriel's face came to his mind, telling him how he and Adam had nothing in common.

"His job is not boring. It matters to a lot of people. He likes it, and I like his passion. I also happen to like cheese." Adam started. "Besides, not all my ex's are Jean..."

"They are, I mean Jean was the best you had, but... They all had money, perfectly tailored suits, positions of power in multimillion dollar companies, they shared your interests and have never touched a chicken in their lives."

Elias looked down at his socks with chickens printed on them, Adam's treat for when he needed to have something to brighten up his day at work, and felt stupid.

"Well fuck that. I was a different person dating them, and to be honest none of them were good for me."

"But Elias is?"

"He is the first decent guy I've ever dated. He is sweet and caring! I don't feel like... like I have to impress him, to pretend. It's liberating."

"If Jean and you are so over why is he sending you flowers?"

"Because I made the mistake of taking him back before."

"Well, why not do it again?"

"What are you talking about? I'm committed to Elias."

"Are you?"

"Yes!"

"He is nothing like you, Adam... He is older, he is boring. He could use a good cologne and a shave. A new shirt! Why do you like him so much?"

"If you have to ask then there is no point telling you."

She sighed and Adam did too, angry,

"It's his dick isn't it?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"His dick, you like his dick."

"Stop saying the word dick!"

"Fine, his penis." Adam snorted. "You are always talking about how amazing he is, how big and hard and enthusiastic."

"Ok, we are done with this. Leave. I don't want Elias to get upset because of you, fuck off."

"We are not done talking about this."

"Yes, we are. And take the flowers with you, I will not keep them."

"Adam!"

Elias heard footsteps and ran off the door, he went down the stairs, completely forgetting about the elevator, and pretended to be arriving when he met Lilian on the way out. She smiled at him, Elias wondered if it was an honest smile, and tossed the flowers in a nearby bin before leaving. Elias was sweaty as he went up again, feeling guilty for listening.

"Wow, Elias did you walked up the stairs again?" Adam asked when he came in. He nodded and opened his arms at him. Adam smiled and hugged him. "You are so sweaty, goodness. Go take a shower, come on."

"Shower with me?"

"Fine, but leave your clothes in the bin so I can wash them."

"Why are you with me?" He spit the words and Adam frowned. "Your... ex-was handsome and elegant... And I may be much more virile and smart but he..."

"I'm with you because I want to" Adam replied, he was angry now. Or so Elias though, he ever meant to make him angry. He felt teary again. "Come on, you big baby, why are you sad?"

"I..."

"Forget about Jean, ok?" Adam quickly added. "I love you, so don't make a fuss about him. I'm over him."

"You are?" Adam nodded and hugged him again, Elias melted into his arms and refused to let go, scenting his hair and feeling the kisses going down his neck. Adam giggled when he felt something hard pressing against his tight.

"Maybe we should take a bath today."

"Why?"

"So I can suck you off."

Elias ran to the bathroom and almost tripped over his clothes as he took them out. Adam just smiled.

\-------000----

Elias had been in the store for almost an hour. The sales lady nearby came to check on him every few minutes, completely freaked out that the man had been looking at the contents of every bottle of cologne before making a desition.

Lilian had said he could use a new cologne, so he was out to get one. Maybe he could make an effort to smell better for Adam, who always smelled fresh and nice from his own bitter Orange Leaf Cologne. Elias adored the smell.

Sometimes he would kiss him, going down his neck, his chest, and when he was finally greeted by his hardness he discovered it smelled of cologne as well. It had been Adam's trick to help him cope when he first started to reciprocate oral sex. He washed the memory away before he got an erection. If he did he would have to go to the bathroom and that would interrupt his shopping. He shifted his legs and tried to think of having sex with Lilian, he felt colder almost immediately.

"Sir... Do you need any help?"

"I need a cologne."

"Is it for you?" Elias looked at her like she was dumb.

"Of course it is!"

"I'm sorry, some people buy it as gifts..." She said, suddenly on her guard, not wanting to loose a sale.

"If I wanted a gif I would tell you that. I want a new cologne. Something that my boyfriend would like."

"Oh, Ok." He didn't look at all like someone with a boyfriend or girlfriend for that matter. "Since you are... big and manly, I would recommend an earthy scent. Something deep and dark. Maybe even leather."

"Like what?"

"Let me see..." She started taking out bottles from the shelves and smelling gently at the samples next to them." Here we go, this is old fashioned and very popular, the base has leather, styrax, and Oakmoss, but it gives away some citric end notes."

She passed the sample to Elias and he inhaled deeply. It reminded him of his father and of Adam's big leather chair in the office.

"It's a perfect scent for the upcoming autumn and winter, very masculine. It lasts for a long time too."

"What is this?"

"Oh, It's called BelAmi by Hèrmes," She said, smiling. Elias took in hand the bottle she offered, it had a very ugly shade of yellow, but the closed box had a very manly looking brown.

"Do you like it? The smell, not the bottle or the color or anything like that."

"Sir?"

"I want Adam to like it. He is very important to me, you see? I want him to like it and feel attracted to it."

"Oh, sir." She said with a genuine smile this time. That was a very strange man, but he was clearly in love and worried about impressing his loved one. If someone saw something in him, maybe she could be a little bit nicer to him. "I do, I like it a lot. I think it will be a very good scent for you, sophisticated."

"Adam is very sophisticated... Yes. Look." She was very curious about this Adam person and opened her mouth in shock when she saw the picture on her customer's phone. Elias liked to show that picture to people, a selfie Adam took of them one day at the park. Green grass, Elias's hand around his waist, face tucked on his neck as Adam smiled and pointed the camera at them. It was a very cute picture.

"I think he is going to love it." She said, impressed. That man's boyfriend was hot like a super model. She felt like, if this odd man could get it on with someone like him, maybe there was hope for her.

\-----000---

Lilian was wrong about Adam only wanting Elias because of his dick. But he would be lying if he pretended like it wasn't something he loved about him.

Like now, waking up from the pressure of its big head probing at his entrance, still loose from the night before. How could he not adore the enthusiasm?

"Hey, there..."

"Adam" Elias gasped as a reply and Adam smiled. He pushed harder, fingers now bruising on his hips as Elias's cock stretched him open. Adam savored the length and the thickness as it made its way inside of him, his boyfriend gasping in his ear as he settled in, peppering kisses on his shoulders.

"Mmm Well aren't you quite awake, my love, fuck..."

"I'm sorry." He whispered, there was some regret in his voice, but Adam shook his head dismissively and rocked back gently, letting him go only to take him back in. Elias whimpered behind him and the younger man let out a laugh.

"Don't be sorry, Elias. Fuck me."

He didn't feel pain, so Elias must have been playing with him for a while before thrusting into him. Adam closed his eyes as Elias built rhythm and hummed lovingly at the relentless, almost violent pace he set.

Elias was a virgin when they met almost 2 years ago, so it was a mystery to Adam how he had managed to learn so fast to fuck right into his prostate with such perfect aim.

Adam felt Elias sweating over him, a drop here and there falling on to him, burning onto his skin, a cold caress comparing it to the hands on his hips, bending him so his ass was up and easy to access by that huge cock's brutal thrusting. Elias was not very vocal when they had sex. He could hear him gasp and fight to keep a steady breathing, strangled noises and heartwarming sobs of pleasure.

"Oh, fuck! Yes, Elias right there, baby...fuck!"

Adam came even before Elias did, his body clenching painfully at the intruder as his owner let out a high pitched moan and smiled like an idiot while body clenched and he came spilling the bed under them. Elias came soon after, spilling inside of him, hot spurts putting unbelievable pressure inside, his boyfriend gasped and cried, pulling out and falling on the bed beside him.

Gasping, Adam just stood still for a few minutes, pleased and sated.

"Don't fall asleep, darling... fuck." He tried to stand up but ended up just curling over to Elias' side of the bed. "We promised Mom we'd come over to have lunch at the club."

"Do we have to?" Elias asked he wasn't exactly liked by his Mom.

"I can go by myself." He said, fingers playing around with the graying hair of his chest. "But I do need a shower."

"I should go, it's rude to avoid people in that manner."

"Okay, then we shower together." Elias opened his mouth as to say something but Adam silenced him with a wet, hungry kiss."If you can get it up, yes we can do it again in the shower."

Elias blushed adorably and nodded violently, suddenly very excited about cleaning up. Adam gave him a playful spank as he got out of bed, already knowing it was a fucking good day.

All cleaned and fresh Adam went into the closet to dress up as Elias looked at his new cologne. This was a good chance to use it, to impress.

"Are you ready, darling?" Elias came out of the bathroom with a smile. Adam smiled back and almost jumped into his open arms when he smelled it. "Fuck! What is that smell?"

"You don't like it! You don't like it!" Elias cried out, embarrassed.

"What is that?"

"I...I bought a new cologne because...I knew you would hate it, the lady lied to me, and got my money, she is so rude, I better call her manager and file a complaint and..."

"Elias, how much did you use?" He asked, hand over his nose. "You don't need to use half the bottle!"

"But I couldn't smell it before!"

"That's the idea, darling...fuck. No, go back in and wash it off. We'll try it again ok?"

"You are mad...Don't be mad, I'm sorry. "

"Elias, no big deal, really. just go."

Why was Elias so upset over Cologne, more importantly, why was he buying a 100 dollar cologne, one Adam loved to smell on him and yet felt the need to drown in it?

Adam wasn't sure he was ready to find out.

**Author's Note:**

> Like my work? Please consider buying me a cup of coco!  
> https://ko-fi.com/A667QQ0


End file.
